The Sky's the Limit
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Various Triads from the Next-Gen Era. Warnings are not limited to Slash, Femmeslash, Threesomes, 'Cest and Smut. See chapter for Triad and appropriate warnings.
1. TeddyFrediiLucy

**No Less Love**  
**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**Triad**: Teddy/Fredii/Lucy (Every Combination Challenge)

**Prompts**: Canoodling (Triad Diversity Boot Camp)

**Warnings**: Slash, Smut, Cousincest

* * *

There's no less love in a three way relationship, especially not if one of those people is your cousin, but people don't get that. People don't understand how love like ours can be shared three ways; that's why, officially, Teddy and I were together.

Fred never got jealous, nor did he care that Teddy would walk me to class, kiss me before he and Fred went to their sixth year classes and me to my fifth year ones. He knew that later on, when we all sat in the confinments of the Gryffindor Dorms that privately we could be together, besides secretly, we all knew that Teddy and I being together turned him on. You could say that there was a certain advantage to there only being two sixth year Gryffinfor boys due to the second wizarding war.

I snuck up to their dorms a lot these days; no one would care because it always looked like I was going to see Teddy, never both boys. Today was no different, at around ten-ish Teddy grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs. Fred was already up there; I rushed ahead of him.

"Fred," I smiled, running straight at him and jumping onto his back like a small child.

"Hey Luce," he replied, turning his head to the side exposing his neck. Softly, I moved my face to the crook of his neck, pressing my lips softly to his skin before laughing lightly.

"Happy Birthday," I whispered.

"What have you got me?" He demanded with a wide grin as I slid off his back.

"It's a surprise," Teddy interrupted softly, undoing his tie and chucking it on his bed.

"So close your eyes," I added. Fred immediately did as he was told, and Teddy and I shared a silent look before we approached him taking a hand each and leading him towards Teddy's bed. Slowly, I moved in front of him and Teddy behind. Teddy smiled at me, moving his lips to Fred's ear and his hands to his tie.

"Stay perfectly still, and don't open you eyes," he whispered, before nipping his ear slightly and kissing his neck as he slowly undid his tie. My hands dropped to Fred's belt, unfastening it and sliding it back through the loops on his trousers. Making sure that the end brushed his groin, I dropped it to the floor and let my fingers fiddle with his trouser buttons.

Teddy, on the other hand, had now undone all of Fred's shirt buttons and was dropping kisses down his spine as he slid his shirt off. I leant forward to his chest, breathing against his nipple as I unzipped his pants and they dropped to the floor. Cheekily, I let my tongue flick out, Fred finally moned softly and I rewarded him, letting my finger trail along the bulge in his boxers. Teddy and I met each others eyes and gently we guided Fred to lie down on Teddy's bed. Using the boys ties we fastened his wrists to the bedposts and stepped back down the bed.

"Open you eyes," Teddy instructed.

"Ah, but it was so good with my eyes closed," Fred answered cheekily before daring to take a peak, "School ties? Kinky."

Teddy rolled his eyes before he dimmed the fire and I smiled, slipping off my pumps and pushing them under the bed.

"Lucy, get undressed for me," Fred said, I lifted a hand to my tie, "But ask Teddy's permission first."

A surge of warmth went straight to my lower stomach, I nodded and approached Teddy, who had already removed his shirt.

"May I undress for Fred?" I asked, looking up into his deep honey coloured eyes.  
"I would like nothing more," he answered.

I turned back to Fred, removing my tie and letting it slip through my fingers to the wood beneath my feet before returning to remove the remainder of my clothes. It only felt like seconds later when Teddy stopped me before I had finished, leaving me in only my underwear. Shedding his own trousers, he held his hand out to me and we approached Fred, who seemed somewhat overwhelmed as well as eager. Kneeling at either side of Fred, Teddy caught my lips with his and we passionately kissed above Fred. I leant further forward, my right breast just above the ginger boy's face. I could tell he was restless, there was a noticeable tent in his trousers now and after a few seconds his head moved upwards to my nipple. I shuddered as he brushed against it, Teddy noticed, so we stopped.

"Fred, close your eyes," he said softly. He did straight away and Teddy moved immediately to the end of the bed whilst I straddled Fred's stomach. Running my hands along his chest, Teddy removed my bra from behind and I leant down immediately to surprise Fred with a deep and demanding kiss. He immediately submitted to it, and after a few long seconds he moaned against my mouth, making my body go somewhat tingly. I knew that Teddy was most likely attending to the tent in my cousin's pants just seconds ago. I could feel Fred's hips lifting slightly to give Teddy better access and I knew, just from the noises he was emitting that Fred was nearing his peak. Every moan got louder, every moan made me quiver and made my stomach tighter and tighter, but then it stopped and Teddy brought his mouth to my ear.

"Your turn," he whispered. I smiled, that was another thing.

Three way love made it so much easier to share.


	2. LilyLouisFredii

**The Sky's the Limit**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**Your triad is**: Lily/Louis/Fred  
**Your quote is**: "I just need to know that someone out there listens and understands and doesn't try to sleep with people, even if they could have. I need to know that these people exist." - Perks of Being a Wallflower, by Stephen Chboksy.  
**Word**: fantastic  
**Emotion**: despair  
**Dialogue**: "What are we going to do now?"  
**Setting**: Hogwarts  
**Weapon**: Sword

* * *

**The More It Felt Right**

* * *

Fred watched his Slytherin cousins from across the library.

Lily was sobbing into his chest, most likely upset from her very nasty and very public break up with Rowan Fawley. The bastard had been sleeping around for weeks without her knowledge, and him being a Slytherin, he might just have got away with it if it had been dating anyone else. Of course, he wasn't, so Lily found out pretty quickly when some girls would probably have never ever figured it out.

Fred observed them as Louis, his part-veela cousin, wrapped a strong pair of arms around Lily, holding her tightly close to him as she wept. Suddenly his heart lurched, he wanted to hold her, bury his face into her hair and tell her it was going to be alright. However, Fred didn't want to replace Louis, no, he wanted be beside him. He wanted feel the brief squeeze of Louis' hand as he held it and they comforted Lily together.

Fred forced himself to look away for a second; his head dropping into his hands in despair. What was he thinking?! They were his cousins, he couldn't think of either of them like that, especially not Louis, he was a boy, and Fred was a -

Irritatingly, Fred's eyes peered through the gaps in his fingers back toward his cousins. The images that his mind was creating were wrong, he didn't just want to be with his cousin, Lily. He didn't just want to be with his cousin, Louis. No, Fred longed to be with both his cousins; Lily, Louis and him. The more he thought about it being morally wrong, the more it felt right. After all, you'd think Louis and Lily were together judging by the way he was holding her.

His gaze were glued to them as he whispered into her hair, and suddenly Fred wanted to get closer. He wanted to know what was being said.

He stood up discarding the book he was using on the nearest shelf and shuffling up the aisle that ran along the library and ended up behind the table that his cousins were sat at. As he walked quietly along the shelves, his mind threatened to go into overdrive as he thought more and more about what he was doing.

He managed to find a small gap in between the books where he could still see his cousins, but now, he could hear them too.

"It's going to be alright Lils, I promise, it's going to be okay," Louis' deep voice soothed Fred, let alone Lily, "You've got me."

Lily took a deep breath and leant back to look him in the face.

"I just need to know that someone out there listens and understands and doesn't try to sleep with people, even if they could have. I need to know that these people exist." Louis opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted, "I need to know that other people like that, besides you, exist."

Louis stared at her for a long second before he leant forward and kissed her very lightly and very quickly on the lips. Fred almost fell backwards in shock, he'd known they were close and it shouldn't have surprised him really, but then again they were cousins.

"Louis," she breathed.

"Don't, c'mon, you know it feels right," he interrupted.

"Louis," she repeated softly, cupping her hand against his cheek before she sighed, "What are we going to do now?"

He smiled back at her, "I know, but Madam Prince wouldn't be happy," he smirked and stood up, offering his hand to Lily. Fred watched in fascination as his cousin beamed up at the Veela and took his hand. They headed towards the exit and Fred's Gryffindor curiosity screamed at him to followed. His feet started moving after them, despite the idiocy of doing so, he needed to know where they were going and what they were going to do. He followed them from the library, casting a disillusionment spell on himself and creeping after them as quietly as possible. Really Fred knew what they were going to do, he just needed to see it to believe it and see that his cousins were truly in some sort of relationship.

Before he knew it, he had followed them up into the roof of the Divination Tower and for a second he froze. Why had he followed them? It wasn't like they were going to just turn round and accept him. Both Lily and Louis didn't involve themselves much with the family, and to be totally honestly, the family didn't involve themselves with them either.

Yet he was transfixed by Louis pulling Lily close, his lips against hers, her hands in his hair. Fred couldn't help but stare at them, half shocked, half smiling. If they could be together, he could do anything he wanted.

Suddenly a voice behind him made him also jump out of his skin and Fred turned to find himself face to face with Sir Cadogan, who raised his sword in threat, "What villains are these that trespass upon my private lands? Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan? Who are you to peep on star-crossed lovers?"

Fantastic, the bloody portrait is quoting Shakespeare Fred thought angrily as his faced flushed red and Lily and Louis jumped apart in shock. Now all eyes in the room were on him and he couldn't think of one single word to say.

Shit.


End file.
